Mistreated Girl, And The Lords Abuse
by InuTaishosMate1
Summary: Your a servant but you hate the lord, because he beats you for no reason, buring a ball the lord you belong to is found out, and your bought by the handsome youkai lord of the west!
1. My New Master

Mistreated Girl, And The Lords Abuse (Sesshomaru & You):

Chapter 1: My New Master:

One day I was cleaning the Lords chambers, when he came in, and threw me against the wall; I made no sound, I just stayed quiet, and I looked at him with an emotionless face.

"Wench, go show the Lords and Ladies to there rooms then come back and receive your punishment!! NOW!!!!" The lord yelled, at me,

"Yes, Lord Daki," I said, with a bow, I left the room, walked down the stairs -with my eyes on the floor-, and bumped into a handsome young Lord. "I'm sorry, My lord," I said, as I bowed, then I walked past him, and I felt his eyes on my back/front -mostly my ass and breasts- as I started to show the other Lords, and Ladies to their rooms. Soon I walked over to him, and showed him to the room right next to Lord Daki's room.

I walked out of the room, and walked into Lord Daki's, "Wench, come to bed with me," Lord Daki said, I obeyed, I got in bed next to Lord Daki, and he smirked. "You will let me take your innocence, or I will kill you." Lord Daki said, as he started to undress me, and I started to struggle.

"NO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled,

(The Handsome Lords POV)

After the servant girl bumped, into me, and as she was walking away, I studied her figure, I couldn't keep my eyes off her ass, or her breasts, and she didn't say much. My thoughts where broken when she walked up to me, and lead me to my room. Soon after, I heard her voice,

"NO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled, I got up, and walked out of my room. I walked into Lord Daki's, I saw him slap her, she didn't scream, her head didn't jerk to the side, and she didn't stop struggling. Her kimono was resting on her biceps, -muscular biceps- showing her shoulders, and the top of her breasts, "LET ME GO YOU SICK PSYCHOTIC BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled, as she pushed him off, and she ran to me. "Help me please! I'll become your servant!!" She said, as Lord Daki came towards her, and I pushed her behind me.

"Is the mighty Lord Sesshomaru going to protect a mere servant woman?" Lord Daki teased, I growled, as I felt the woman's aura pulsate, Lord Daki felt it too, "No, Her powers are awakening, her powers shouldn't be awakening so soon!!" Lord Daki said, as the woman changed, and stepped forward.

"They wouldn't have if you didn't treat me like a worthless human," She said, as she slapped Lord Daki, then she turned around, and hugged me. "Thank you, Master," She said, I could feel her toned body, and it felt so perfect……

"Why do you call him Master and not me?!" Lord Daki yelled,

"Because I hate you for beating the living shit out of me!!!!" She yelled, as Lord Daki growled, he lunged at her, and she ducked. Then she slashed Lord Daki's back open, I wrapped my arms around her, and she calmed down. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep, in my arms.

"I will be taking her with me, I'm leaving in the morning," I said, "Have her things brought to my room," I said, Lord Daki nodded, and walked out of his room. I carried the woman to my room, and placed her on my bed. As the servants started to bring her things into my room, after all of my new servants belongings where in my room Lord Daki's servants bowed, and left.


	2. A Better Life, With Someone New

"Sesshomaru-sama," Ryukotsu; Lord of the East, called from the door way,

"Yes Ryukotsu-sama?" I asked, as he walked into the room,

"That woman there isn't a servant, she's my daughter; she was kidnapped when she was ten, and I couldn't sense her, because her powers where forced into a dormant state." Ryukotsu said, as he walked over to her, and he looked at her neck. "This collar it sent her powers into dormancy," Ryukotsu said, as he sat next to the woman,

"Father?" She asked, as she woke up,

"Yes Raven, it's me," Ryukotsu said, as the woman sat up, and hugged Ryukotsu.

"Lord Daki tried to Rape me………." She whispered, as I walked over, and sat down next to her. She looked at me, wrapped her arms around me, and then she nuzzled into me.

"Lord Daki, Tried to do What?!" Ryukotsu asked, as his eyes became a crimson color,

"He tried to Rape me," the woman repeated, as she nuzzled me more, and Ryukotsu left. "His eyes where red, he's mad beyond reason." She whispered, as she snuggled into me, again,

"How did you get here?" I asked,

"I was kidnapped when I was younger, and I was sold to Lord Daki's parents, Lord Daki was seventeen, and when I turned sixteen his parents where killed. I was talking with Lord Daki's mother when we smelt Lord Daki's, father's blood, and we ran to the source of the scent. When we got there Lord Daki's father was dead; stabbed in the chest, and broken neck." The woman said, then she took a deep breath, "Lord Daki's mother broke down into tears, as Ninja's came into my view, I started to fight them off, but one ninja put a collar around my neck, and my powers became dormant. I became as powerless as a human. Then they killed Lord Daki's mother," She said, as she looked away, "Lord Daki, has beaten, burned, and tortured me. He even bit me………." She whispered,

"Where did he bite you?" I asked,

"Here," She said, as she moved her kimono top, revealing Lord Daki's bite mark right where the mating mark goes, "I don't want to be his, and I don't want to be left alone with him!!" She said, as she snuggled me, and I wrapped my arms around her. "Please take me with you," She whispered,

"Alright. Princess Raven, only if you become my personal servant," I said, Raven nodded, and snuggled me. She started to fall asleep, I laid her down on my bed, then I saw a book, and I picked it up. I opened it, as I looked at the sketches, I flipped the page, and found a picture of my worthless hanyou half-brother. I just turned the page, and found a picture of me, sleeping shirtless. I smirked, as I saw every detail, perfect as if it was alive, and I turned the page again. This picture was Lord Daki, holding a sword high in the air, leading his army into battle, and I remember seeing the same picture in the main hall.

I flipped the page one more time, and I saw a picture of Naraku, he was being, impaled, by me. Raven was in Naraku's grasp, -Raven, was surrounded by Naraku's body-, and I was saving her. Then there was a knock on the door, "Enter," I said, as the door opened to reveal a servant girl, she had two boxes with her, she put the smaller one down with Raven's belongings, and she handed me the bigger box.

"Raven-chan has been working on that painting for months, she's a great artist, and she loves to draw. My Lord, if Raven-chan lost that painting, she would be very upset," Then young servant said, as she bowed,

"What's your name?" I asked,

"My name's Ming, my lord, Raven-chan's like my big sister," Ming said,

"Then I'm going to take you with me, bring what's most valuable, to you, and come back here." I said, Ming nodded, as she bowed, and left. Twenty minutes later Ming came back, and put her stuff with Raven's, then she climbed onto the bed, and snuggled against Raven; Ming fell asleep, as Raven wrapped her arms around Ming. I got in bed with the two girls, Raven moved, and pushed her back against the wall. I gently caressed her cheek, and she moved closer. I licked her cheek, as she slept, she giggled, and I smirked. I pulled the covers up over Raven, Ming, and myself, and Raven put her left hand on the right side of my neck.


	3. Terms Of Agreement

Chapter 3: Terms Of Agreement

(The next morning, Raven's POV)

I woke in strong arms, with something furry around me, and I snuggled more into the person who was holding me. "Ming," Sesshomaru said,

"Yes, my lord?" Ming asked,

"Does Raven normally sleep this long?" Sesshomaru asked, as I opened my eyes,

"Sometimes, she's awake now," Ming, said, as Sesshomaru looked at me, and I snuggled into Sesshomaru.

"Hm, Raven your awake, did you sleep well?" Sesshomaru asked,

"I slept better than the past seven years," I said, "Because I'm no longer property to Lord Daki," I finished, as Sesshomaru nodded, then I saw a young human girl, and I went over to her. I picked her up, and walked back over to Sesshomaru, I sat next to him, and held the young human girl waiting patently for her to wake. Soon she did, and her hands grabbed small fistfuls of my kimono.

"Who are you?" the child asked,

"My name's Raven, what's yours?" I asked,

"My name's Rin!" Rin said, I smiled,

"That's my friend, Ming, she's about your age," I said, as Ming got up, and started to play with Rin. I rested my head on Sesshomaru's shoulder, and sighed.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked,

"I feel safe with you, I didn't with Lord Daki, and I've always wanted to live in the Western Lands. I didn't care if I was a servant, or a villager, I just wanted to live on your lands, and I've always been treated like trash. I just wanted to be treated like someone," I said, as I looked out the window, and saw men training, "Are we already at your castle, My Lord?" I asked,

"Yes," Sesshomaru said, then I felt something awaken inside me, I ignored it, and kept watching the men train, laugh, and have a good time. I felt a single tear slide down my cheek; my freedom was, taken from me when I was ten, I felt Sesshomaru whip the tear away, I turned around, and wrapped my arms around him. Then I started to sob into his hari, he rubbed my back, and I started to calm down.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama," I said, as he smirked, he tilted my face up, and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back, but some giggling made me pull back, and blush.

"Raven-chan, you're turning pink!" Ming said, with more giggles, and I hid my face in my hands. Then I showed my emotionless mask, and Ming smiled. "I'm sorry Raven-chan," Ming said, as she hugged my leg, I nodded, and she went back to playing with Rin. Then the carriage stopped, and a soldier opened the door. I got up, and looked at the soldier,

"Shion?!" I whispered, as I backed up into Sesshomaru,

"Raven?!" Shion said, as Sesshomaru pulled me out of the carriage, -even though I was clinging to him- I wasn't letting go, until Shion grabbed my ass, "I've missed you," Shion said, I slapped him, kicked him, and punched him.

"NEVER TOUCH MY ASS!!!!!" I yelled, at Shion, then I felt Sesshomaru's hand on my ass, I just turned around and lightly punched his shoulder. He tucked some of my hair behind my pointed ear, and he walked over to Shion.

"Shion, Raven is my chamber maid, Do not touch her, if you want to live," Sesshomaru threatened, Shion nodded, and stood up, but he fell to his knees soon after. "Kenta, Katsu, escort Shion to the healers." Sesshomaru said, calling the soldiers attention away from my ass, and breasts.

"Right away My Lord!" they said in unison, as they picked up Shion, and carried him to the healers. Sesshomaru picked up a box, and handed it to me, I smiled, and opened it. It was a picture of Sesshomaru standing above all youkai's with me by his side, and all the youkai's where bowing to him, because he had become the great youkai lord; ruler off all youkai's.

"I've been working on this for five months," I said, as Sesshomaru nodded, "But it's still not finished," I finished, as Sesshomaru smirked,

"I'll give you all the time in the world to finish that, and all your other drawings," Sesshomaru said, I smiled, as I leaned up, and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" I said, Sesshomaru smirked, more,

"If, you let me claim your innocence," Sesshomaru finished, I gasped, I was frightened, and Sesshomaru saw it in my eyes, "If you don't want me to take your innocence now I'll wait until your ready," Sesshomaru finished,

"Alright," I said, as he smirked again, and picked me up. He carried me to a room, and placed me down on the bed. He got on top of me, and started to kiss my neck, I started to moan a little, as he licked my neck.

"You will stay in the room across the hall, and do what I tell you. But stay in your room when I go into heat," Sesshomaru said, I nodded, as I pulled his face to mine, and I kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back, then there was a knock on the door, Sesshomaru ignored it, and kept kissing me. Then the door opened to reveal a soldier, I looked, and whined into the kiss, telling Sesshomaru one of his soldiers was standing in the doorway. Sesshomaru pulled back, and looked at the soldier, "What?!" He growled, his eyes red, I whimpered, as I snuggled into Sesshomaru's chest, and Sesshomaru calmed down.

"My Lord the men where wondering if we could fight against the woman you brought back with you," the soldier asked, Sesshomaru looked at my clothes, then looked back up to the soldier,

"She'll be out in a few minutes," Sesshomaru said, as the soldier nodded, bowed, then left. "Raven, I want you to change into different clothes," Sesshomaru said,

"Who's clothes?" I asked, as I looked up at him,

"Mine," Sesshomaru said, as I nodded,

"I like your clothes," I whispered, as Sesshomaru kissed my neck,

"What do you like about my clothes?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Everything," I whispered, as Sesshomaru kissed my cheek, then he got up, and walked into his closet. When he came out, he had one of his white and red haris, a pair of his white hakumas, a pair of boots, and some armor. He walked over to me, and pushed my kimono off my shoulders. I tensed a little,

"Relax," Sesshomaru whispered, as he nuzzled my neck, and helped me calm down. He pulled my kimono off my upper body, and picked up the white and red hari top. He put that on me, as I pushed my arms threw the sleeves; he then untied my obi, and opened my kimono. I blushed, as he kissed my thighs, then he picked up the white hakumas, and put those on me. I tied the yellow and purple belt, into a bow, as he slid my sandals off, and put the boots on my feet. I smiled, as he picked up the waist armor, I stood up, and he tied the waist armor around my waist. Then he picked up the chest armor, and he put that over my chest. Then I walked across the hall, and opened a box, I pulled out four swords. I put two on my belt, and two on my back.

Then Sesshomaru walked into my room, I turned to face him, and he started to walk to the front gardens, I followed, as I used my magic to make the armor fit me more comfortably. Then I caught up to Sesshomaru, and he smirked, at how well his clothes showed off my figure. The soldiers stopped what they where doing, and waited for me to attack. I looked at Sesshomaru, he nodded his head, and I charged at his soldiers. I punched one, kicked another, and head-butted a third. The other men smirked, as they took out small daggers, and I pulled out ninja daggers. I landed on a tree, and pushed off, as I jumped between two trees, I created a web, of vines, and the soldiers where staring at the web. I started to create a wall of vines, around the men.

Occasionally some of the men would fly over the vine wall, because I threw them, but most would be thrown into the vine wall, and the vines would wrap around them, so they couldn't keep fighting.


	4. Desires Or Feelings?

Chapter 4: Desires Or Feelings?

(Sesshomaru's POV)

I was thinking about Raven, when a few of my soldiers landed next to where I sat under a tree, and they got up then they saw the vines where moving.

"My lord, she's not a normal youkai. She can throw fire, water, earth, wind, lightning, light, darkness, and she can use the attacks of every youkai, she sent us flying with your light whip." Ken said, as Raven flew over to us, and the vines turned into rope. All my soldiers where tied up on the ground, or unconscious. "What are you?!" Ken asked,

"A multibreed," Raven said, as she walked over to Ken, punched him in the stomach, then punched him in the cheek, and kicked him in the back of the head. He passed out, and the other two; Hideki, and Akio, charged at Raven, she jumped up, and watched the two hit their heads together. She sat in the tree, and watched the two fight,

"You let her get away!" Akio yelled,

"No you did!!" Hideki yelled back, then Raven started to hang up-si-down, and punch Hideki in the back of the head. He yelled at Akio, and Akio yelled, back. Then Akio got punched in the back of the head. After a few minutes of Hideki and Akio bickering, Raven stood on my shoulders, and I pulled her into my arms. I gently put her in a head-lock, as Hideki, and Akio looked at me.

"How can you catch her when we cant?!" Hideki asked, as I looked at him,

"Hideki, Akio go gather the men, and take them inside," I said, as I picked up Raven, and carried her bridal style.

"Adamant Barrage!!" I heard my worthless brother yell, as Raven got out of my grasp, and pulled out a sword.

"Black Adamant Barrage!!!!" Raven yelled, as her sword became like a black crystal, and she swung the blade, making the black crystal turn into many black crystals, and fly towards Inuyasha.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled, as the black crystals shatered his attack, and kept going. "What happened to my, Adamant Barrage?!" Inuyasha asked, then the black crystals hit him; one in the stomach, one in both shoulders, and the rest hit the trees. I walked over to Raven, and picked her up bridal fasion. I started to walk into the castle, when I heard Inuyasha's wench,

"Stop! Sesshomaru," She yelled, as Raven sheathed her sword, and looked over my shoulder.

"Sesshomaru-sama, the least we could do is get him to Kaede's village," Raven said, as I looked down at her,

"Fine, only if you let me take your innocens when I go into heat," I said, Raven nodded, as I put her down, she walked over to Inuyasha, and pulled the crystals out of Inuyasha's shoulders, and stomach. Inuyasha grunted with pain as she picked him up, and let Kagome onto her back. Then she started running, to Kaede's village, I followed, as soon as she entered the forest of Inuyasha her hair turned silver, and she looked just like me but more feminen. As we walked into the village the villagers bowed to Raven, and she walked into a hut.

"Kaede-sama, Inuyasha was wounded by me, I must go now." Raven said, as she laid Inuyasha down, and let Kagome get off her back, then she left the hut, and walked over to me. "Lets go home," Raven whispered, as I picked her up and carried her back to the castle.

(Later that night, Raven's hair is black again)

Raven was sleeping when I walked into her room, and picked her up, I carried her to my room, and laid her down on my bed. I took off my haris, and got in bed next to her. She snuggled into me, I wrapped my arms around her, and fell asleep,

(The next morning, Raven's POV)

I woke up in Strong arms, and I opened my eyes. Sesshomaru's chest was in my face, I snuggled closer, and licked his chest. He woke, and looked down at me. Then he tilted my face up, and kissed me, I kissed him back, as he wrapped his arms around me more. I smiled into the kiss, as Sesshomaru started to undress me, and I just waited. Sesshomaru looked at my body, and smirked,

"Perfect," Sesshomaru said, as he started to undress himself, I was blushing, and Sesshomaru threw his hakumas to the floor. "Raven," Sesshomaru called, I looked up at him, as he took one of my hands, and he let me touch his body.

"Sesshomaru-sama, can we just lay here together?" I asked in a whisper, as Sesshomaru rolled me over, and pulled me close to his chest.

"Alright," Sesshomaru said, as I smiled, and wrapped one leg around Sesshomaru's legs.

(Week later,)

I was walking to Sesshomaru's room to clean, I opened the door, and started to clean. Then I stopped, when I saw something shine in the sunlight, I stood up, and walked over to it. I looked at it, I saw it was some kind of jewelry, then I heard the door open, then close. After the door closed I heard the lock click, I looked, and found Sesshomaru -his hair shading his eyes-. He looked like he was having some trouble breathing, I walked over to him, and I put my right hand on his cheek.

"My Lord? Are you okay?" I asked, then he pulled me against his chest, and kissed me. I kissed him back, as he picked me up, and walked over to the bed. He put me down, after he ended the kiss, and I gently pulled him onto the bed. He obeyed, as I smiled, "My lord?" I asked, as he looked at me, "Are you okay?" I finished,

"I'm fine now," Sesshomaru whispered, as he started to undress me, and I smiled. "Just relax, this will hurt at first, but then I'm sure you'll love it." Sesshomaru said, as I nodded, and started to take off his clothes. I was nervous, as I started to take his hakumas off, and my hands where shaking a little. "Are you nervous?" Sesshomaru asked, I nodded, as I shaded my eyes with my hair, Sesshomaru suddenly kissed my neck right over Lord Daki's bite mark, and he bit down. I gasped, as tears formed in my eyes, and one slid down my cheek.

Sesshomaru pulled his fangs out of my neck, and licked the tear away, then he licked the blood away from the bite he gave me. I moaned a little, as he put his hands on my breasts, then I felt his manhood against my stomach, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "I'm ready," I whispered, shyly, as he smirked, and gently pushed into me. I bit my lower lip to keep from screaming out in pain, and he started to slowly thrust in and out of me,

I started to moan, as he started to move faster, and I put my hands on his shoulders. "Raven," Sesshomaru called, as I closed my eyes, and he slowed down.

"Yes, Master?" I asked, with a small moan, and opened my eyes half way.

"Keep your eyes open," Sesshomaru said, as he sped up, and made me moan louder. I gasped, as he nipped my breasts, then I started to moan, when he started to suck on them, and soon I tightened around Sesshomaru. Then I came, he thrusted into me a few more times, then he came in side me, and I used the last of my strength to nuzzle his right bicep. Then I fell asleep, as Sesshomaru kissed me all over my body,

(Sesshomaru's POV)

I feel so much better now that I had sex with Raven, and now she's laying right in my bed in my arms. She rolled over, and nuzzled into me. I wrapped my arms around her, and rubbed her back. Then I pulled out of her, and she let out a soft moan. I smirked, as she wrapped her arms around me, and I laid down next to her. I closed my eyes, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

(Few hours later,)

I woke when I felt Raven thrashing about, and I opened my eyes. "No, Mother!" She cried in her sleep, "Naraku you bastard! Your going to die!!!!!!" She whispered, I started to rub her arms, causing her to wake. She looked at me and buried her face in my chest. "Naraku killed my mother!!" She sobbed out, as I rubbed her back, and cooed to her. She started to calm down, as I took the collar off her neck, she looked up at me, and put both hands on both my cheeks. She pulled me to her, and kissed me. I kissed her back, as I pulled her on top of me, and I licked her bottom lip. She parted her lips for me, and I smirked into the kiss, as I slid my tongue into her mouth.

As we kissed, she tangled her fingers into my thick silver hair, and pulled me closer. I wrapped my tail around her waist, as she started to fight back, in our current tongue battle, and I let her win. She pulled back, and nuzzled into my neck. I smirked, as she fell asleep,


End file.
